Venimotrix
"The sad tragedy of the girls death was linked to a monster known as an Exquizen, a particular one known to the girls family as Vail, or as the child called them, Venimotrix." - A human book describing a possible cause of the war. "No. I loved her, why would I hurt her?" Description Venimotrix is a large lizard made out of shadow, except for his left eye which is made purely of a clear yet foggy, oval quartz gem, with a black cross across the centre. His right eye is a glowing purple cross, exactly the same as his left eye's cross except mirrored. His body is rather plump, including his arms, legs and tail. Whilst he can stand with no problem, he has to solidify parts of his body to interact with objects. The solid parts of him can shatter, though cause no damage and he can reabsorb them, only causing a mere hindrance to him. His true weakness is the quartz eye, which is easily damaged and contains his soul. He can morph between his true lizard like form of any size (up to about the average of a komodo dragon), or a more humanoid one of any size (Maximum being 8 feet tall however). Strangely, he cannot morph into another thing’s shape (such as a dog, or a chair). His humanoid form also retains a very lizard-like look, keeping the muzzle, tail, and claws. His two main attacks consist of claws and solidified balls of his own shadow. Strangely, this didn't take his main body's shadows, but it's own pool. He can reabsorb this back, as he can only throw 8, but the ball slowly evaporates, which replenishes his pool given time as well. Whilst as a lizard, he can't fling the shadow balls as effectively, and his claws don't have as much force (except when he's larger), but he can infest mirrors and alter what they showed (the gem absorbing and becoming the mirrors surface), and spit an acid that glowed the same colour of his purple eye. The acid stings, though it's worst quality is it can temporarily make any material except quartz, tungsten or glass extremely malleable. He is rather quiet, preferring to keep to himself, though he also is seen stalking people, and is known to know a lot of gossip, even of that others may not know exist. He doesn't eat or drink food, but instead gains energy from light. Darkness doesn't harm him, but staying in it will starve him after a few hours. Due to this, and his ironic fear of the dark, he is always seen carrying a lantern on the end of his tail. Many rumours about him and his origin exist. Some say he just woke up one day in a cave, ready to start his life. Others say he's a monster reincarnated by dark magic. Even more go on to say he's simply an Exquizen, belonging to Jackson, overfed on the evil deeds his owner has done into the large shadow he is today. Some just change the topic, tired of speaking of it. Backstory Main Info Venimotrix, or, known at birth by his first name Vail, was a small Reaper Exquizen pre-war. He was summoned into existence a year before the war, assigned to a young, slightly deaf girl named Amaya, aged eleven years old. She was not part of a royal family, but instead born under a lord's care. The lord was friends with the king, and were very anti-monster. When Amaya started to talk about her "little shadow friend, Veni", her parents began to worry, Exquizen being fairly well known by both humans and monsters alike. Her parents started looking for a way to dispel the Reaper Exquizen, to little success. Over the weeks, despite everyone else's worry, her and Vail, or Veni as she called him, became friends. She played games with him, and Vail would make up tales to entertain her. Eventually, they knew a lot about eachother, from their pasts to what they wished for their futures. Amaya learned that Exquizen didn't normally have last names, and so gave him the last name Motrix. Vail jokingly started calling himself "Venimotrix", after her mishearing his name as Veni and the last name Motrix. Her parents never wanted her to talk with this "demon of the imagination" as they called it, and tried their best to make her ignore the Exquizen, in hopes that perhaps that would dispel it. She ignored them, being young and naive, and talked to her shadow friend when she could. Over the next few weeks, Amaya's health declined, though it's argued if it was being in close contact to a Reaper Exquizen, or if it was a natural disease or the like that slowly sapped her life. Either way, her parents started to fear she wouldn't recover, and that the monster was growing closer to taking her life. On Amaya's twelth birthday, she was found dead in her bed, covered in blood, though no cuts or bruises were seen. The parents, outraged and scared, pressured their king to declare war on the monsters over the Reaper Exquizen killing their daughter. The king cracked under the immense pressure that the lord and the public who heard the news, and, a year after Vail had started stalking Amaya, the war broke out. What happened Vail woke up the day of Amaya's birthday, groggy and feeling sick. He stood up, only to realise he wasn't in the cupboard, where he usually slept, but on Amaya's bed, claws smothered in the sticky blood from Amaya. He heard whispers in his head, whispers he hadn't heard since he was first born. He realised what had happened after looking within his shadowy body, and seeing a turquoise soul within his body. Unlike other Reaper Exquizen, who only become friends to betray them later, he had grown truly affectionate to Amaya, and to see her like this, dead at presumably his hands, he was horrified. He tried to revive Amaya as best he could, but she had long been dead. He refused the whispers in his head, blaming them for what had happened, the entity that made him do this. At that point he destroyed his connection with the entity, and became a Forsaken Exquizen. He never completely figured out whether it was her sickness or by his hands under the control of the Exquizen entity that ended Amaya's life, and it haunts him to this day. Aftermath Vail disappeared after Amaya's death, along with her soul. There were reports during the war about a small shadow creature with what looked like a human soul in it, though they would quickly disappear before they could be captured. When monsters were forced underground, he followed, and more reports of him were seen, with the soul inside him. Having never handed the soul over to the Exquizen master, he started fearing the dark, scared that the entity would start hunting him down. He figured out how to use the magic he was made of to scrub light into magic at a higher ratio then whats lost at the cost of having his weak quartz eye, and was first seen with a lantern and no soul in him. He never says what happened to the soul, but it's rumoured that he destroyed the soul, to make sure no-one else could take it, though again he refuses to talk about it. He eventually started to become a part of society instead of living in the shadows, no longer the Vail the Reaper Exquizen, but Venimotrix, the Exquizen who lives in fear and guilt. Stats HP: 1'' '''AT:' 8'' '''DF:' ''-30'' Abilities Shadow body - Most of his body can't be hit, attacks simply passing through him. Only his left eye can be hit, but deals massive damage if hit. He can protect it with his shadow, but it must be solid and therefore also breakable. Mirrors - He can infest mirrors and make them show what he wants, as well as hide in them. Night creature - He doesn't need to sleep, and has great night vision. Acid spitter - His spit can make things temporarily malleable, except for living tissue. It causes a burning sensation to living tissue, and properly melts through magical constructs except himself. Memory reader - With direct contact to his full claws he can read memories, after starting off trying to drain soul energy he learnt how to manipulate and read it. Shadow creature - When in darkness and is unseen, he can move 5x faster. Contact magic - Like all Exquizen, he can apply magic like fire or ice to an object. Trivia * He prefers to stay neutral in skirmishes, though he usually has an opinion about which he agrees with. * He's not based of Luci from Disenchantment. In fact, Venimotrix was made first. * He will most likely never forgive himself, even if it was somehow proved Amaya died naturally. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male